Sudden Rain
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: SeiferCloud. SquallCloud. Lemon. Cloud's a waiter Seifer's his boss' son. When he holds this over Cloud's head for 'favors', Squall decides to find out why.


Hi! I guess this is more of a Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts crossover than anything else, but what the hell. Um… Pairings. Seifer and Cloud. Squall and Cloud. Riku and Sora. Some Aeris and Cloud, even though she's a bitch and should die. Rinoa and Squall, sort of… And that's it… Oh, and Laguna and Kiros. That should do it. Oh, and Zack and Sephi.

Chapter One

I scribble down my customers order and tuck the pen behind my ear. "So… Will that be all?"

The couple, a young pair consists of two men, one with black hair and one with platinum blonde, glance at each other and smile. The blonde one speaks. "Yeah."

I smile slightly. "I recognize you."

The black-haired one, who goes to my school and is one of my closest friends, Zack, grins. "Yeah. Seph's a model. Sexy, huh, Cloud?"

I laugh. "Yeah. Whatever floats your boat, Zack."

"It's our four-month anniversary. Sorry you haven't met him until now."

"It's okay. Got any plans for later on?"

"Just heading back to my place for a quiet evening."

Sephiroth snorts. "Quiet, huh? The way you scream, Zack, it'll be anything but that."

Zack sticks his tongue out. "The way _you_ ride me, Seph, anyone would scream."

I feel it's time to take my leave. I smile and nod. "Well, I'm going to go put your orders in. I'll be back soon with your food."

I wander off and sigh. I'm so lonely… My girlfriend's fine and dandy, yeah, but I'm only dating her to keep appearances.

I think I'm hot. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a kicking body… I'm sexy. I'm dressed in my black uniform for work right now, with a simple white apron tied around my waist. I make my way to the counter and hand the sous chef the order. I'm about to take the next table when a firm and definitely not feminine hand crawls up my ass.

I grab the wrist attached to the said hand and turn around. It's my obnoxious co-worker, Seifer Almasy. A self-proclaimed ladies man, Seifer's actually about as straight as a circle. I resist the urge to slap him, as his father's my boss. I notice that we've attracted a small amount of attention and hiss, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry… Wandering hands."

I growl at him. "Don't touch me, you jerk-off."

Seifer presses a finger to my lips. "You like your job, right?"

I nod, appalled. Seifer smiles. "Then you'd better listen to me."

I stare at him, angry. He moves forward and kisses me on the lips softly. "Good boy. Now, head back to work."

I want to bite him. Oh, god, do I. But I need the money, and I can't afford to get fired. Besides, it's the last three weeks before school starts, and I'll be a senior, so I won't be seeing as much of Seifer. My stomach turns at that thought, confusing me. Do I _like_ this jerk, or is my meager dinner disagreeing with me.

I push past him, back on my way to the next table. Only two more hours.

My shift is over at the same time as Seifer's. He stops me in the parking lot and smiles lecherously. "Mind if I 'escort' you home?"

"Yes, I do. I'm babysitting my brother tonight."

Seifer wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me to him roughly. "Well, I'm sure he won't mind if I stop by."

I knee him in the groin. "So what, you're my stalker now?"

He collapses against a nearby car, gasping for breath. I clap a hand over my mouth. "I am _so_ fired…"

He looks at me, eyes watering, and licks his lips. He pushes himself forward, ignoring his injury, and knocks me over onto the pavement. He has me pinned, and I look up at him, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"That little escapade is going to cost you."

"What?"

He runs his tongue across the apple of my cheek and smiles. A hand migrates down to my crotch, and I feel the heat rush to my face. "S-Seifer…"

"Shut up. You need this job, right?"

"Fuck…"

"Then you belong to me. Nobody else will touch you as long as I'm around. And this is your first task."

Holy shit… Am I his love slave? Oh… Oh, this isn't good… He unbuckles my belt and slides of his slender, pale hands in the elastic waistband of my boxers. I squirm beneath him, my eyes wide. "St-stop it! Someone's going to catch you!"

"This is the employee parking lot, numskull. Everyone who's supposed to be in is in, and everyone who's supposed to be out is out."

He takes my belt out of the loops and forces my mouth open, slipping the belt in and pulling it tight so I can't scream. He slips my pants down and I realize that I have a total hard-on.

He grins. "Pervert. You _like_ this. How kinky."

Unzipping his fly, he reveals his own erection. He spreads my legs, and I attempt to moan, but a half-choked sound issues instead. My body won't let me stop him. Am I really so messed up in the head that bondage turns me on? And the fact that it's with another _man_ is pretty fucked up, too.

He pierces my opening, his hands working on my erection skillfully. The fag's done this before… Pre-cum starts to seep from me, and all my body will allow me to do is grope at the pavement feebly and wrap my legs around him, forcing him in further.

The bitch stares down at me and bites his lip to stem a laugh. "You _idiot_! You really _like _this! Sex in a restaurant parking lot. Sicko."

He moves in and out skillfully, and I'm pushed to the brink of an orgasm. Seifer realizes this and kisses my neck softly. "You want me to keep going?"

I nod and whimper. His movements with my own erection grow rougher, almost violent, but the pain is stimulating. Suddenly, he lets go and grabs my wrist. Seifer shakes his head. "No way am I making you come. You don't deserve me in you, right?"

Another nod from me. He pulls out and guides my own hand to my cock. "Then do it yourself."

I start to jack myself off, and Seifer laughs. "Come on. More than that."

I place a finger at my opening and force it in, penetrating myself. All the while, through this sexual fervor, I feel like sobbing. I'm being totally violated, my worst enemy is doing stuff to me I don't want him to do, but I _like_ it.

He makes me force another finger in, then another. Soon, I'm stretched to my limit, four fingers inside of me. Seifer tells me to go harder, faster, and I do. I… I just might be the best fuck I've ever had. Finally, I come, my hot seed spilling over my stomach.

Seifer grabs my hand and smirks. "You're filth, you know that? Why don't you just sell yourself?"

He grabs a handful of those stupid restaurant napkins out of his backpack and shoves them in my hand. "Clean yourself up, you whore. Don't you have to baby-sit or something like that?"

I nod and do as instructed. When I finally have my pants back on, Seifer forces me to my feet, even though I hurt and am still dazed from my arousal. He grabs the excess of my belt (which is quite a lot; it was my fathers and I'm a lot skinnier than he was) as if it's a leash and pulls me over to his car.

He pushes me into the backseat and then gets into the drivers seat himself. "I'll keep you belted for a little while. It suits you. But I think I'll buy you a least and muzzle instead. How totally fun would that be, my boy bitch?"

I shrug, and Seifer grins. "Ooo… I'm hard all over again…"

He starts the car and begins driving towards my house. He obviously reads the confusion on my face, because my smiles. "Got to keep a tab on possible sex toys. Want to make sure they're clean and all, you know?"

I don't, but I nod anyway. Seifer laughs. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you at first. Once you get 'adjusted', we can have a _lot_ more fun."

He means once I'm used to his size. Oh, man… _This_ is going to happen again? Once we arrive at my house, Seifer gets out, pulls me out after him, and undoes the belt. He kisses me forcefully and deeply, his tongue fighting against my own.

I moan and fight the urge to hurt him. He'll just rape me again. I feel like throwing up… He finally pulls away and grins. "I'll let you rest, but don't worry tomorrow will be much better."

"Will it? I don't think anything can be much better than this." My voice is absolutely dripping with sarcasm.

Seifer frowns. "Remember, Cloud, you belong to _me _now. None of that stupid attitude. That'll get you in trouble. And you remember what happened earlier when you stood up to me."

I fall silent and nod. Seifer kisses me on the cheek and laughs. "Good boy. But I want you to call me 'Master' from now on."

"What?"

He grabs me by the arm roughly, and I suppress a whimper. Seifer pulls me to him and smirks. "_What _did you mean?"

"Y-yes, Master…" I think I'm going to be sick…

Seifer let's go of me and pushes me towards the house. "Now get out of my sight. I'll see you tomorrow."

I head to the door, noticing I'm limping a little, and fumble with my key. When I finally open the door, my little brother, Sora, pounces on me. "Cloud! Where were you?"

I look past Sora at the man standing in the dining room. It's my next door neighbor, Squall Leonhart. He has shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, and a smile is flitting around his lips. I smile. "Hi, Squall. What are you doing here?"

"I came over to borrow some stuff for Rinoa, and Sora was sobbing on the doorstep. Well, I have an extra key, so I let him in, and he asked me to stay until you got home."

"Thanks." I look at my brother. "Why didn't you call Riku?"

"He's not home. And, well… Squall's a cop. He could protect me."

"Hmm… And what if Squall was a bad cop?"

"What?"

"You know, the kind that likes little brown-haired boys with blue eyes?"

Squall pipes up. "If you haven't noticed , Mr. Protective Parent, I'm brown-eyed, too. I can just jack off in front of a mirror if I want a little brunette in my life. And I've been home with Sora for…"-he glances at the clock-"Forty-five minutes, plenty of time to pop his little cherry, and I didn't."

I close my eyes for a few seconds, then push Sora off. "I'm sorry… I'll be right back…"

I run to the bathroom and kneel down, retching into the toilet. The humiliation of being raped, and the fact that I _liked_ it, is too much. Sora runs in behind me and rubs my back. "Cloud? What happened?"

I shake my head, choking down the contents of my stomach. Squall kneels next to me and pulls my bans out of my face. "That's not healthy, Cloud. Just let it out."

I do as I'm told, and Sora hugs me. I look at him weakly. "Can you get me some water?"

He nods and runs off. I huddle on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. I can't believe I got so sick from it… I always thought that was something that people dramatized in movies and shows just to get their point across. Squall pulls me to him, even though my body is limp and my mind doesn't seem to be responding properly. I am numb, in a way.

His arms are so strong… He fingers my hair and clutches me tightly. "Cloud… What happened?"

I shake my head and hold on to him tighter. "I… I can't tell you…"

"Did somebody do something?"

I can only nod and hold onto him tighter. Sora returns with the water, and I hastily swallow it. Squall pulls me to my feet and puts an arm around my waist, leading me to the large couch in the living room. He sits down and lays my head in his lap, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "I think I'll stay until your mom comes home, okay? I think I'm playing babysitter tonight."

I smile. I think Squall's handsome, dangerously so. He definitely has that 'good cop/bad cop' look. Squall sighs. "What happened?"

My smile falters. "I… I can't tell you… I'll get fired if I do… And Mom… She needs the money…"

"Did you get raped?"

I burst into tears. Sora runs over and kneels down, grabbing my hand. "Cloud! Cloud! It's okay!"

I sit up, and Squall pulls me back. "Stop, Cloud. Who did it?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Who was it? Cloud, you need to tell me! I'm a cop, I can help!"

I shake my head fervently. "No, you can't! I don't want to tell you!"

He wraps his arms around me, restraining me. His voice is soft, soothing. "Cloud… Trust me… You can tell me…"

"No. Squall, I'm sorry. It's over now. It won't happen again."

"I'm coming to your work tomorrow."

I look at him, my eyes wide. "Squall…"

"I'll bring Sora and his boyfriend, okay? Trust me. Why don't you trust me?"

"I do! But…"

Squall kisses me on the side of the neck softly. "Don't worry. I'm here for you…"

I think I've turned the approximate color of a fire engine. Squall Leonhart just_ kissed_ me. And strangely… I'm sort of disturbed. He's seven years older than me, and if my mom found out… She'd shoot us both…

Sora giggles. "Ooo, Squall… Do you _like_ Cloud?"

Squall wraps his arms more firmly around my waist and smirks. "Hell yes."

A shiver travels up and down my spine. I try to twist away from him, but he holds me tightly. It must be those police muscles. Those rippling, taut police muscles… This makes me turn an even deeper shade of red, and I squirm even more. "S-Squall… I…"

Sora laughs. "You're as red as a beet! Cloud, don't you like Squall back?"

Of course I do! He's like my personal sex drive! Libido in a twenty-five year old man. I don't want to show it yet. We both have girlfriends, and I don't want to break Squall and his girl up. I shake my head. "No! He's too old, and I'm straight!"

Squall lets go of me and sighs. "Alright… I won't force you into anything. It's your choice."

Augh! What am I doing? I just passed up _Squall_! The angel with the best _ass_ I've _ever_ seen! I want to scream and kiss him as forcefully as I can, but I can't move my body. The phone rings, and Sora runs and grabs it. "Riku!"

He pauses, and a confused look passes over his face. "Cloud? Sure."

Sora hands the phone to me, and I speak. "Riku?"

Riku is Sora's 'best friend'. I personally think they're dating, but Sora denies it. Riku's a platinum blonde, with blue eyes and a good body for a sixteen-year-old. "Cloud? Oh, damn… Am I actually..? Shit…"

"What's up?"

He blurts it out, his words strung together in one fast, unintelligible burble. "CanItakeSoratomydad'swedding?"

"Huh?"

He slows down a little. "Um… Well, I need a date for my dad's wedding, and I was wondering… Can I take Sora? I mean, you can come too, to keep an eye on us, but I've been meaning to ask Sora out for a while but I didn't know if it would be okay and…"

"Sure. When is it?"

"Saturday…"

Today's Wednesday. I fight back a smile. "You have my permission. Don't you want to ask him yourself?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Thank you, Cloud. You might want to grab a date, too."

"Will do."

I pass the phone to my brother, who speaks eagerly. "Riku?"

He pauses, listening, then his eyes grow wide and his lower lip begins to tremble., "Seriously? So… Like, steady?"

Another pause, then he sobs. "Riku… I've been waiting… Oh my god… You're not kidding?"

Squall looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Riku's finally got the balls to ask Sora out."

There's a knock at the door, and I try to stand up to answer it. Squall pushes me back down and shakes his head. "I'll get it."

"Um… This is _my_ house."

"But you just got raped."

My mom opens the front door and comes into the living room. "Oh! Squall! Um… What are you doing here?"

"Babysitting."

My mom sets her stuff down, obviously confused. "Isn't Cloud supposed to be doing that?"

"Cloud was a little late coming home, so I was watching Sora. And Cloud's got a littler bit of a sour stomach, so I decided to stay. I can leave if you want."

"No, it's alright." She looks so suspicious. I suppose walking in on your neighbor and two sons together, alone in the house, would make you suspicious too.

Squall sits back down next to me, waits until my mom and Sora busy themselves in the kitchen, and then looks at me. "Do you know how to kiss?"

My stomach turns. "Um… Not very well…"

He smiles. "Then open your mouth."

My eyes widen, and I stare at him. Squall curls his index finger and holds it to my mouth, prying it open. "C'mon. You want to kiss your girlfriend properly, right?"

"I… I suppose…"

He moves forward and cups my cheek with his hand. "C'mon… Don't be so shy…"

I blink, which he apparently takes as a go-ahead. He kisses me, open-mouthed, and I gasp. He curls his tongue around mine and sucks on it lightly, making me dizzy. His hands are working lower now, caressing my stomach, and I'm so afraid that my mom's going to walk in on us.

He withdraws his tongue and nips at my bottom lip, reluctant to pull away. When he finally does, though, I know that I'm a furious shade of red and that his eyes look clearer than they did before. At that moment, my mother enters the room, looks between the two of us and smiles. "Would you two like something to eat?"

Squall shakes his head. "No. We're full. We've already had a snack."

Does he think my mom's stupid? She's not going to ignore a glaring fact like that! And she doesn't. She looks at me and speaks softly. "Cloud… Is there something you'd like to tell me? Like… your sex life? It's not just Aeris, is it?"

I look down at my hands, and my mom's voice becomes a bit louder, slightly panicked. "Are you gay? You're not gay, are you, Cloud."

I nod slowly. "I… I think I'm bi…"

My mom lets a moan of anguish escape her lips. "Oh my god… You're like that good for nothing father of yours."

I look up. This is new! "What? Mom, you told us that you got divorced because of differences we couldn't comprehend!"

"Well… Your dad was having an affair with his best friend. _That's_ why we got divorced. Not because we couldn't get along… He just wasn't in love with me…"

My heart flutters. So, being gay might not be my fault? Aren't scientists saying homosexuality is genetic? Squall grips my hand, which is positioned in such a way that my mother can't see my sudden burst of affection. He squeezes it reassuringly, keeping his eyes on my mother and his expression solemn the whole time.

I know I'm blushing… I just _have_ to be. I want to date Squall, but I can't, knowing that Seifer will want revenge. My mom turns her gaze on Squall. "And _you_, Squall! How dare you turn Cloud gay?"

"I did no such thing."

"And I suppose you molested Sora while I wasn't home?"

"Sorry. I'm not into little boys. He's only what, twelve?"

"Fourteen." My mother throws her hands up in despair and heads back into the kitchen. Squall pulls me closer and smiles. "I'm heading home now, okay? A kiss before I go?"

I allow him to kiss me again, and this time it seems more passionate. He stands up, ruffles my hair, and leaves. I bite my lip and touch my lips lightly. They're on fire, and I can feel pure passion pouring through my veins. Is this love? I've known Squall for years, and I've only seen him as a mentor, a friend, a big brother of sorts, but now… He's my lover? This will be a summer I'll never forget…


End file.
